Wicked Manor
by meganstar
Summary: General charcters from Wicked are in this story only with different names. However, the plot still follows quite the same only with additional details to make it more interesting. Mr. Darcy also makes a continual appearance as the Fiyero character. This i
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Long before the truth emerged, two girls lived in the Goode Manor. One – born with a plain appearance – is intelligent, bold, and misunderstood. The other girl is popular, beautiful, and searching for her place in the world. But these two unlikely women find that being opposites can bring to the surface untold secrets that lead those who practice goode to wickedness.

Chapter One

All the grandchildren gathered into the tattered room. The carpet had been worn out leaving a faded red shade behind. The walls had long since needed to be repainted, but this was all overlooked. It was a quaint space for the most part, being that it had been in the family for some time and showed its many years of service.

The adults casually filed in after all the young kids were safely sitting on the floor. It had been a long day for all. Activities had ranged from pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey to the blowing out of birthday candles to playing tag in the backyard. By this time everyone was glad for the cool air conditioning the house provided, for at long last, the time had come for the last event: a grand tale from Abuelo (spanish for _grandfather_).

The evening was nearly approaching, as the children became content on the mere thought of another one of their grandfather's wonderful tales of heart warming, action-packed, climatic stories of adventure and mystery. It was a tradition to end any family gathering with one.

The adults were however not excited to hear another tiresome, far-fetched, and untrue account of Abuelo's unrealistic past. They had heard too many as it was, but they didn't dare spoil the children's fun by ending it too soon, no matter how annoying it really was.

In the center of the room, Abuelo sat in his usual, comfortable rocking chair. He was an older man by now with hair that was more white and gray than anything else and more wrinkles than he ever imagined in his later years. His once steady legs were slowly withering as the years crept by. But this never stopped his odd sense of humor or his quirky way of making all around him feel as though they were special in every way, no matter how great or small. It was his way of giving back to the world for all that God blessed him with throughout his life.

But the one precious item that meant more than any amount of wealth, was one of his beautiful daughters. So much of his time had belonged to himself that it was absolutely shocking to become so unselfish and put his daughter's needs before his own.

In a way, it opened his heart to those less fortunate than his own social standing and begin to give back. But that wasn't what his expectant family wanted to hear. They knew just how indebted he really was for all he had and for what he didn't. The children wanted something that he'd never told them before and he would deliver just that.

"Ready for the story?" He asked in a raspy voice. He missed the way it used to sound when he was young and healthy.

Unanimous nods came from all directions at the sound of his suggestion.

"What one will you tell?" Young Ford asked. He was a small boy for his age of seven, now that they had celebrated his birthday, but he sure was clever just like his father. Content brown orbs that never altered studied his grandfather, patiently waiting for a response.

"I haven't decided," Abuelo finally aid. He pondered on his options. Usually each story was already formed in his mind; however, this occasion was different. It seemed as though all his normal possibilities had simply evaporated.

He gazed over the anxious crowd of familiar faces, when his countenance stopped on one rather attractive adult sitting opposite him. There was never a time that he never disliked her magnificent brunet locks. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"I, s'pose I've never told you of Wicked Manor," He asked, a sly grin crossing his face. "Have I?"

It was really a rhetorical question, but worthy all the same.

"Nope," One of the other dozen children supplied.

There was one last shuffle of positions as they prepared for another legendary story.

"Back then it was called Goode Manor. And it was just that. It was grand, larger than anything else I'd ever seen, with vines growing down the sides in the most peculiar places. It was like a castle, with its many windows and intertwining halls. Oh, the doctor took such good care of it too. There were ground keepers for the outside and maids for the inside. It _was_ beautiful."

Abuelo took a deep breath. It had been so long since he had talked about this particular place, that he could hardly contain his excitement.

"In the home, lived the Goode family. It was only the doctor and his only lovely daughter Galina. They were such nice people and so kind and generous too.

"Doctor Goode also had a butler. The butler had a wife and two wonderful daughters as well; the oldest was Galina's age. But like all stories, this is where ours really begins . . ."

TBC . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_My Dearest Elsa,_

_I have disappointed you and disgraced all that your mother and I worked so hard to build for you – and your sister. I take full responsibility for my actions. The last year of my life wasn't my best performance. But I was in such complete devastation that your mother died and caused what we'd hoped to be another beautiful child to turn out so differently, that I lost control. I should have done the right thing and accepted Nora, the light of God, as she was and not set forth-such prejudice because she was handicapped. I never meant to – but I knew from the moment that I held you in my arms that you were going to be special. To be just as all human kind should be; to look at Nora and see God's light shining radiantly. I knew you would take care of her no matter how often she might complain of your assistance. I knew so much but was too stubborn to do anything about it._

_I'm so sorry Elsa. And I fear that I simply can't write down all that I am grateful for in you and how proud I am. You will accomplish so much and although I won't be there to celebrate with you in person feel my presence in your heart and never let go of that. Never cease to love what is lost inside and out._

_I know its hard reading these words but I promise it will be worth the painful struggle._

_Love,_

_Esmund Klein_

Elsa sat back in her chair, trying desperately to not let herself cry. She knew the loss of her father was still a fragile place. And every time she thought it was time to move on, another one of his little hidden secrets would show up. She wasn't sure where this letter came from but just when she thought she'd gotten over the ordeal, another token of his character arrived.

The letter held an unknown force that pushed and demanded that Elsa read all that Esmund had to say. Each reminder, this time a letter, last time a piece of his hidden journal, somehow revealed the same painful response-- yet apologizing for Esmund's mistakes and the constant regret for leaving Nora and Elsa without any direct family. It didn't bother Elsa all that much. What she saw of her father was enough to continuously be angry with him. The last year that Esmund lived was painful; full of unnecessary items like alcohol, depression and exhaustion. Never once did he apologize for that in person.

But Nora was too young to remember, so she always felt a little partial to the man she never knew. And although Esmund frustrated Elsa with every ounce in her agile body, it was never enough to not read the letters. There was a part of Elsa that wanted to understand her father's motives and his redemption at the end.

So much was left unsaid and even what was expressed was never quite enough to fully put the pieces together. There were always loose ends popping up in the strangest places. Gambling debts there, odd women calling at strange hours of the day and the absence of laughter in the small cottage the Klein family once occupied.

Elsa had spent countless hours trying to figure out what she had done to deserve such loneliness. After his death though, the realization came that it hadn't been her at all. It was her mother. A woman, who was the every breath her father took, what made him get up in the morning and what safely allowed him to sleep at night. With that gone, it was close to impossible to replace such an embedded existence.

But try as Elsa may, Esmund became so preoccupied in _his_ solitude that she suffered from taking on a role that she was not ready for at such a young age. She could barely feed and cloth herself, let alone her sister. And yet she was suddenly responsible for the both of them. Esmund was hardly ever around to help and even if he was there, Elsa was expected to feed him and wash his clothes too.

For so many months, Elsa used to cry at night, praying for another woman to come and take over what she didn't want. Instead, she got a heart broken father who left both Elsa and Nora without a mother and now without a father too.

Elsa's gaze gradually drifted from the small piece of parchment to out the window, hoping that this time would be the last. No more memories. No more fragmented thoughts about the life she once suffered in. And most of all, no more regretful letters that brought the past full circle. She was done demonstrating the sadness that plagued at her mind and heart for so many years. She was ready to move on, but clearly her father still wanted the past to be called upon.

Noticing a black car approaching the Goode Mansion, Elsa instantly checked the watch fastened around her wrist. She leapt up in joy, forgetting about the letter (that was hastily put on the end table) and the dreadful man she once called _father_ and ran down the main staircase.

The sight of her sister chased away the tears that threatened to be exposed moments earlier. Beautiful Nora sat gracefully in her blue wheelchair barely containing her excitement to be home and to be in the company of her older sibling.

"Nora!" Elsa squealed, running out the front door without a jacket. She bent down to kiss and hug her sister, who gracefully returned the same gesture.

"My Dearest Elsa," replied Nora, "are you not chilly?"

"No, not now that you're here," she explained. "Tell me, how was your trip?"

"I think she'll want to get inside and unpack some, don't you agree?" An old voice said from behind Elsa. She knew exactly who it was without any name exchange.

It was Doctor Goode, of course. A man who wore an expensive wool suit as usual and was gaining more gray hairs that could be distinguished all throughout those that were brown. His smile never failed to show off his greedy, self-absorbed, rotten expression that meant he was better than you in every way. And that everything he said was the rule and no one could break it without consequence. Elsa had done that more than once and knew that path, so in order to stay in his good graces until he forgave her for the latest incident she'd committed, she silently obeyed his suggestion.

"Doctor Goode, how lovely to see you," Nora said softly. Elsa stood up and nodded at his presence, rubbing her bare arms hastily to warm them back up.

"Let her get settled first and then she can tell you all about her trip." He suggested. "And Elsa, the next time you decide to rush outside, a coat might be helpful."

Elsa didn't want to argue with him, so she quietly said, "sure," so that he could hardly understand.

"Well, I'm going into the city for a business meeting," he added, strolling towards the black car. "I'll be gone the rest of the afternoon. And Nora, remember, that there is a party tonight and I should hope that you have proper attire to wear?"

"I do, thank you."

"Splendid," Doctor Goode answered. "Elsa kindly be reminded to place yourself away from the party due to what happened this morning."

"Yes Sir," Elsa said firmly. Perhaps he was not over the mishap quite yet.

Doctor Goode waited until the driver opened the door before disappearing inside the car. When the vehicle had left the area, Elsa helped Nora move the suitcases back into the house, trying to ease the tension between the received letter and her _master_ Doctor Evil.

TBC . . .


End file.
